


when a creepy woman corners you in a bar (a mole-spotted stranger saves you)

by Ender12300



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, OFC is kinda annoying, Scott Lydia and Laura are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: Derek was expecting a depressing, lonely, and quiet night at the bar. Of course, plans were changed, and he met two lifechanging people. Well, at least he only had to talk with the nicer one.





	when a creepy woman corners you in a bar (a mole-spotted stranger saves you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said I would post another chapter of my other story, 'on sparks and recovery', and another installment of 'ultimate failures (tm)' but today I accidently spent all my time writing this, so I am so sorry. I took over my brain and my fingers were itching to type it, so I really hope you like it! Thank you!

It was a relatively quiet night so far. Conversing with Isaac, the owner and Derek’s friend who had specifically took this shift so he could talk to Derek while on bartender duty, he casually sipped his second beer while watching the bar carefully. He wasn’t relaxed, per say, but he wasn’t as tense as he usually would have been. The beer wasn’t laced with wolfsbane, meaning he couldn’t actually get drunk from it, but it didn’t taste that bad.

 

He watched as a few people walked into the establishment, a group of five clamorous and rather cheerful people who looked no older than twenty. Derek wondered why they were so happy. The bar, though respectable in the neighborhood and held good business, it wasn’t an extremely loud or popular one, as it was designed to be more like an old-fashioned pub rather than a modern club.

 

There, of course, were still barely-legal people dancing clumsily and lights flashing, but it was definitely less wild than most other places. As a (secretly) supernatural-friendly bar, it helped that the noise wasn’t ear-splittingly loud.

 

He felt drawn to one of the people, however, the most boisterous and noisy one who was covered in plaid and moles and couldn’t seem to stop his arms from waving around wildly. He watched as the boy knocked over a glass and began muttering a quick but long apology to the victim. So much for a quiet night, Derek supposed. He decided to turn in for the night, finishing the beer quickly.

 

Derek was about to turn and say goodbye and goodnight to Isaac when a girl came up and greeted him. She smirked, trying to look flirty, but honestly, the smile just looked malicious. She twirled her hair with her finger, brushing her other hand against Derek’s arm. He simply felt uncomfortable. When he looked at Isaac with an obvious expression of ‘help me,’ Isaac smirked and did nothing. What an amazing friend.

“Hey, sweetie,” the girl started, voice fakely sweet. “How are you tonight?”

 

Derek, although not wanting to, responded, “Good, and you?”

 

“A proper gentleman, are you? I’m quite well, and even better now that I’ve seen you!” She said. “I’m Grace, what’s your name?”

 

“...Miguel,” he replied, stammering out a fake name, not wanting to be stalked or something equally as creepy.

 

Grace laughed. “Not the type to talk, huh? Don’t worry hun, I do like the strong and silent type.” She scanned his body critically, but the gaze felt disgusting and violating.

 

Derek was starting to feel  _ really _  uncomfortable, but he also didn’t want to be rude, so he simply stood there and listened to her talk. Well, ‘listened.’ He zoned out, occasionally nodding his head but mostly just looking at her.

She wasn’t ugly, of course, not at all unappealing, but she wasn’t the prettiest either. She had a nice body shape, thin and lithe, and her facial structure was symmetrical and nice, her fashion choices and personality had much to be considered.

 

Her makeup was messily done, and as if she had taken every product at the store and found a way to use each one just before she came into the bar. Her hair was blonde and wavy, rather dull and resembled Kate’s hair closer than Derek would have ever liked. Her dress was a flashy red mini-dress, the top part covered in sparkles and revealed more than was appropriate. Her shoes were tall, black, and pinched at the tip, uncomfortable looking.

 

As she rambled on, her voice grating at Derek’s nerves and nearly causing him to shift with annoyance, he had a glimpse of how  _ rude _  she seemed. She discussed a story of her and her friends at a restaurant when someone had catcalled her, most likely to try and make Derek understand how ‘wanted’ she was, but he could tell that she had no other redeeming qualities other than her looks.

 

But not wanting to be rude, he stayed in that corner, hearing the girl talk about her past boyfriends with an awkwardness he only felt when being introduced to a friend’s friend, or at a restaurant on a blind date. Needless to say, he was in a lot of discomfort around Grace.

 

However, halfway into another story, Derek was about to jump and cheer with joy when he heard his name being called. He was immediately confused, however, when it was not by a voice he recognized. Then, he spotted someone walking over to him. It was the loud boy he had noticed coming in earlier.

 

“Hey, Derek, what’s up?” the boy said, arm wrapping around Derek’s neck. “Just go with it,” he hissed quietly in his ear, luckily unnoticed by Grace.

 

Unluckily, Grace remembered Derek’s ‘name.’ “I thought your name was Miguel?” she huffed, annoyed by the stranger’s arrival.

 

“Uhh…” Derek thought quickly. “It is. I, uh, changed my name last week, and my friends sometimes still call me Derek.”

 

He could tell that the boy was impressed by his quick save. Derek couldn’t help but feel prouder. Grace, however, wasn’t impressed. She began talking again, but was obviously bothered by a stranger being there. Apparently, she just got too fed up.

 

“Hey, kid,” Grace began rudely, “can you-”

 

She was also interrupted. “Oh, De-Miguel,” the boy starts, “I forgot to actually tell you, Scott and the others are about to leave. Allison is too tired and you have to keys to the car, so I think we should head back, y’know? They’re probably tired of waiting by now, and we probably shouldn’t test Lydia’s patience.”

 

Derek could tell the boy (who’s name Derek should probably ask for soon as the Author, aka me, is getting tired of writing ‘the boy’)  was was prone to rambling too, but he found it rather endearing instead. However, he had no time to dwell on what that meant. He simply felt grateful that he could finally leave without having to directly turn down Grace.

 

Finally, once Derek actually said goodbye to Isaac, he and Plaid-Guy walked towards the front of the bar.

 

“Sorry about that, I saw you with the girl and you looked really, really uncomfortable and stressed out, so I hope it’s okay? And you, I hope you’re okay too, as in, I hope both you and the situation is okay. This situation, of course, not the one you were in earlier. You looked like you needed help, and-” Mole-Dude stopped. “Sorry. I tend to talk a lot when I’m nervous.”

 

Derek smiled, but it soon dropped into a rather threatening glare. “Wait, how did you know my name?”

 

“What, Miguel? That’s what you said, right? I didn’t know it at first, bu-”

 

“No, Derek.”

 

“Wait.” The-Savior-Person stared. “Your name is actually Derek?”

 

“I-” Derek stopped. Did he actually not know? “Yeah, my name is Derek.”

 

Loud-But-The-Good-Kind-Of-Loud-Stranger laughed wildly. “I just picked a random name, and Derek was the first one that came up! I can’t believe this happened, this is amazing!” He laughed for a little more, then actually continued, “Anyways, I’m Stiles (thank God, a name), nice to meet ya’! We should probably leave so that girl doesn’t see us, though.”

 

Derek nodded, agreeing and opening the front door to the biting cold, following Stiles’s lead and pulling on his jacket.

 

“So, Derek, how did you know I’m not a murderer who’s actually been stalking you for the last few months and, thus, know your name, and why did you follow me out here where I could probably drug you and drag your unconscious body to a dark alley where I could stab you and leave you for dead?” Stiles threatened but obviously laughing about the previous events.

 

Derek stood speechless, shocked by the cheerful tone of the random 180 turn in topic.

 

“Well, for one,” he started hesitantly, “I don’t think murderers tell their victims that their gonna do things like that, nor do they rescue their victims from uncomfortably flirty women and tell them their name?”

 

Stiles grinned as he listened. “You are now my best friend. Scott never snarks back like that, and Erica is too busy with her boyfriend to hang out with us anymore, so I'm kinda alone in the sarcasm department nowadays.”

 

“Wait, Erica Reyes?” Derek raised his eyebrows, baffled.

 

“The very same. Why, you know her?”

 

“Yeah, met her through Isaac. So did Boyd, in fact.”

 

Stiles smirked. “Cute.”

 

“So are you,” Derek blurted out, then draws back in shock.

 

“You think I’m cute?” Stiles repeated, blushing brightly ducking his face into his bright red scarf. Derek could say that was cute, too.

 

“I mean… yeah?” Derek was rapidly turning red, too.

 

“Thanks, I guess…” Stiles coughs before responding, “to be fair, you’re pretty cute, too.”

 

Derek smiles shyly and looks away. God, he feels like a teenager. “I know we just met or whatever, but... do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

Stiles gasps. “Wait really? Are you serious! I’d love to!”

 

Derek’s tentative smile turns into a rare grin. “Um, here’s my number. We can set it up later, I guess?”

 

“Sure,” Stiles replies eagerly, pulling out his phone to enter in the number.

 

The moment is ruined when a group of people pile out of the bar, one of them yelling out Stiles’s name. Said person snorts. “That’d be Scott,” he said.

 

“I’ll see you later, then?” Derek said hesitantly.

 

“Sure!” Stiles responds, waving to Derek as he heads to the group of people.

And if Derek called Laura to talk about the beautiful, mole-speckled boy he had met, it was Laura’s job to keep his mouth shut about it as she listened to her little brother show the rare emotion that was utter  _ pining _ , as if someone could pine when they had a date.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On their date, Derek and Stiles weren’t awkward as they talked about their interests and friends and family. It was nothing like Derek was used to. Stiles was loud and outlandish, but in the best way. It was a perfect fit to his own silence and realism. It was perfect.

 

When Derek noticed the girl from the bar, Gloria or Gabriella or what _ ever _ , he paid no mind as she glared from across the restaurant at the new couple. Stiles laughed when he saw Gwen staring at them with jealousy, and Derek couldn’t help but join in as he watched Gina storm out of the building and leaving her newest boyfriend inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll get right to writing/updating my other stories, so don't worry! Leave comments and kudos if you liked the story!


End file.
